


I Guess Dean Was Batman After All

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Batman, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Role Models, Wee!chesters, Young Dean, Young Sam, and best big brother dean, can this just be canon already, fluffy cuteness, it's just a memory, just cute sammy, short one-shot, superhero, this is just a cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you’re not batman… but you’re my hero and that’s better” Sam just nodded once with this and pulled himself into Dean, burying his face into his brother’s stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess Dean Was Batman After All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm like 90% sure I saw this idea on tumblr. Well I vaguely remember a post about Sam putting on an item of clothing and declaring he is dressing up as his favourite hero, his brother. It is so cute and after what happened in 10.1 I felt like I needed this. Cred. to the person who made that post and gave me the idea. NOT MY IDEA OK.

It was still early morning when Sam barged into Dean’s room beaming with excitement; John was still away on a hunt leaving the two boys on their own for a few days. It wasn't anything unusual; the yellow-eyed demon always seemed to be his biggest priority, then after that was Sam and Dean. But hunting always came first, always.

Saving people, hunting things… you know… the family business. That’s what it was all about. It was a business, not the apple pie life Dean occasionally dreamed about.

Dean absentmindedly rubbed his hands over his bleary eyes as if he could rub away the idea’s and needs of the much needed sleep he was craving. After this meagre attempt to wake himself up he turned his full attention to Sam’s small figure that was grinning widely up at him as he bounced excitably on the balls of his feet.

“What’s up Sammy? What are you so happy about?” Dean said with the widest smile he was able to manage.

It wasn't often Sam was happy like this and it was moments like these that Dean treasured oh so dearly. Smiles like these reminded Dean why he does what he does, why he hunts, and why he should ever bother getting up every morning.

Hushing Dean, Sam tilted his head right back to look up at Dean, his face contorted slightly as he tried to keep his expression serious and refrain himself from smiling as widely as he was before. Though the effort was all for naught as Sam burst into an explosion of giggles and smiles that just made Dean’s heart melt.

Returning to his one serious state he glared up at his older brother before declaring, "You ‘ave to close your eyes for a sec ok?”

“What are you doing?” Sam scrunched his face up in a small frown as another bout of laughter threatened to make an encore appearance.

“Nothin’ just close your eyes till I say so… ok?” Dean nodded at this, I mean what could a kid do anyway.

Nothing completely terrible… Dean just hoped it didn't involve fire or pointy objects.

With that Sam just raced out of the room still yelling at Dean to keep his eyelids clamped shut.

Dean just laughed as his eyes followed Sam's figure as he raced out of the room. His eyelids fluttering slightly before closing lazily on Sam's command, his mind racing with all the possibilities to this sudden outburst, most revolving around pointy objects… one could only hope that this was not the case.

It was only a few seconds later, or so Dean though, he heard the rushed noises of Sam's small feet brush against the motel rooms worn out carpet.

"Ok, open your eyes." Sam declared; his chest puffed out proudly.

Nodding obediently Dean cautiously opened his eyes only to see Sam beaming up at him, with one of Dean's shirts hanging loosely off Sam's small frame. Sam was so proud to be wearing his shirt, like it was a Dean felt his heart swell and burst, shattering into tiny fragments.

"Geez... Sammy..." Dean started, completely flabbergasted that Sam got so excited over such a trivial thing like wearing one of Dean’s shirts.

“I’m dressing up as my favourite superhero! Dah” Sam continued jumping up and down with excitement before running over and tackling Dean into a large hug.

“I’m not a hero…” Dean protested weakly, stunned by his brothers rash display, the rubble that was Dean’s heart then turned to dust. He knew, he, Dean Winchester was not a hero. Not even close. 

“Maybe you’re not batman… but you’re my hero and that’s better” Sam just nodded once with this and pulled himself into Dean, burying his face into his brother’s stomach.

And with that the dust blew away with one gust of wind that was Sam.  He was Sam’s favourite hero, not even batman lived up to Sam’s standard. He, Dean Winchester, was a superhero. More importantly, he was his brother’s superhero.

It was then at that moment when Dean vowed to always protect Sam no matter what. No matter what happens, no matter the mistakes he will make or whatever plan God has laid out for them Dean will always be there. He will be with Sam till the very end. Till death do us part Dean will be there.

Dean will always be little Sammy’s batman.

 


End file.
